Umetaro Momota
Umetaro Momota is the son of Momotaro from the Japanese fairy tale of the same name. Info Name: Umetaro Momota Age: 14 Parent's Story: Momotaro Alignment: Royal Roommate: Samandar Dalerov Secret Heart's Desire: To fight the oni and bring happiness to the people around me. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at communicating with animals. Storybook Romance Status: I'm single. Don't need a girlfriend just yet. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have asthma, and sometimes I have asthma attacks. My dad makes me carry an inhaler with me to help me. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I get along so well with animals, that it's natural that I do well in this class. Least Favorite Subject: Woodshop. All those wood shavings are bad for my asthma. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Samandar. Character Appearance Umetaro is somewhat short, with black hair parted in the middle and brown eyes. He wears a short jacket with a peach pattern and a peach-colored jinbei. On his head is a hachimaki with a peach on it. Personality Umetaro is a quiet boy. He tends to stay away from others, preferring the company of animals. Having come from a rural area, he is fond of nature and spends much of his time sitting outside admring the animals. He has asthma and often stresses his need for clean air. Sometimes he will have asthma attacks, which he is nervous about since they often happen at the worst possible times. Biography Konnichiwa! I'm Umetaro Momota. I'll tell you the story of my father Momotaro. He was born in a peach and found by an old couple. When he grew older, he went to fight a band of oni that were causing trouble. He made friends with a dog, a monkey, and a pheasant, and gave them dumplings in exchange for their service. They helped him defeat the oni and the four of them took the oni's treasure with them. They returned home and had prosperity. When my father became an adult, he got married. I have two older sisters named Momoko and Momomi (they're twins). I admit, neither of them are much like me. They're a lot less traditional and often go to Tokyo to buy the latest fashions and don't appreciate nature enough. That's why I'm glad I'm the one who's going to be the next Momotaro. I like being around nature, and when I'm home I often sit on the porch of my house admiring the scenery. I get along well with the animals that live in the woods, right down to the insects and spiders. Sometimes my mom will let me give them a few of her dumplings. Still, I do eat meat. I hope my animal friends don't mind! I like that Ever After High is environmentally friendly, since there's a good reason why. I have really bad asthma. I need clean air to thrive since it helps my breathing. My dad gave me an inhaler to help me. Sometimes I have asthma attacks, and having one is not a pretty sight. I'm always worried that I'm going to have one when no adults are around, since I kinda depend on adults to help me get air whenever I have an asthma attack. The good thing is that my roommate Samandar knows what to do when I have one. Like I said, I'm looking forward to being the next Momotaro. I may not have been born in a peach, but I'm confident that I'm going to be able to do it. I wear clothes with a peach motif to honor my story. I'm also confident that I'll be able to fight the oni and recover treasure from them. Plus I'll be able to get help from a group of animals, and I'll make sure that they get along well. It's great to know that an amazing future awaits me! Trivia *Umetaro's name is derived from that of his father Momotaro. Ume means "plum", which (like the peach) is also a fruit. *Umetaro's surname is derived from the Japanese word for peach, momo. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Momotaro Category:Japanese